The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connectors. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to a shroud for an optical fiber connector.
The mechanical tolerances involved in terminating single mode optical fiber are much tighter than those for multimode optical fiber. Therefore, while it is quite common for multimode optical fiber be terminated at the point of use, for example, at a user's premises or at an outside junction box, in most product applications, single mode optical fiber is not terminated in the field. When single mode fiber must be terminated in the field, then it can take a skilled technician between about 15 to 20 minutes to splice fibers together either by using a V-groove clamp or expensive fusion welding equipment.
Single mode fiber is therefore often provided in a range of different lengths, pre-terminated at both ends with a connector plug ready to plug into a matching receptacle. Commonly, eight or twelve single mode optical fibers may be bundled together in an optical fiber cable having an outer protective tube inside of which the optical fibers run.
An example of such a connector is the “Subscriber Connector,” or SC connector, originally developed by NTT®. SC connectors have convenient push/pull style mating, and are approximately square in cross-section and with a ceramic ferrule at the termination of the optical fiber cable, surrounded by a plastic housing for protection. The SC connector latches into a matching socket in a simple push motion. The push-pull design includes a spring against which the ferrule slides within a plastic inner housing. This arrangement provides a reliable contact pressure at the ferrule end and resists fiber end face contact damage of the optical fiber during connection. The connector can be quickly disconnected by first pulling back an outer housing, which is slidable relative to the inner housing, to disengage a latch inside socket between the socket and the inner housing, before pulling the optical fiber connector from the socket. Until the latch is thus disengaged, the latch prevents withdrawal of the connector when the optical fiber cable is pulled in a direction away from the socket.
As understood by persons skilled in the art, Telcordia maintains various product specifications for the telecom market. Regarding single-mode optical connectors, Telcordia GR-326 provides a performance specification for cable assemblies. Users of patchcords and cable assemblies frequently use GR-326 to specify basic performance requirements for connectors and connectorized cable assembly products.
Some conventional cables that are terminated with an SC connector may be made from a rigid polymer, which transfers a load applied to the end of a cable to the ceramic ferrule at the end of the SC connector, thereby resulting in insertion loss. Telcordia GR-326 requires a maximum insertion loss of 0.5 dB when a 1.0 kg, a 1.5 kg, and a 2.0 kg load are applied to the end of the cable.
It may be desirable to provide a shroud to interface between an SC connector and a bulkhead adapter to which the SC connector is coupled in order to reduce insertion loss when a load is applied to the end of the cable. As such, a shroud according to the present disclosure may provide a firmer, more solid connection that prevents movement of the SC connector when an applied load is attached to the end of the cable, thereby reducing insertion loss. It may also be desirable to provide a shroud that does not alter the connection between the SC connector and bulkhead adapter.